User input/output devices take on a variety of forms, provide a number of functions and are becoming increasingly popular among both customers and facility owners for customer check-in or similar activities. Such devices may be referred to as a “kiosk” or “terminal” and typically provide limited features or functionality, cannot be modified or customized in the field after leaving the factory and face significant down time if a malfunction occurs, among other concerns.